DC Blues
by geroni211
Summary: A series of several one day writings. Will tie into main story. A look into a more explosive Lone Wanderer. No, she wont have any loved ones. I think. She likes laser guns, explosives, and takes an interest in science/medicine. A result of late night writing needs. T for language, and maybe a bit of violence- what you'd expect in the wasteland.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This will be a small series of shorts i will be writing when i have time. Hopefully this will inspire me to go back to my main story, but for now, i can just go write these. They won't all be picking up where the last one ended, as this is a brief(ish) introduction to my Lone Wanderer. These will have varying sizes in order for me to be able to update often. As always, I'm wishing for some constructive criticism in order for my writing to improve.)

The Lone Wanderer had just arrived to the Citadel an hour ago.

She sat at a table in the cafeteria, being looked at by everyone for being the only one in the building not wearing Power Armour. But she didn't care. She couldn't care about anything that moment. She was just trying to process what had happened.

Early in the morning, they arrived to Rivet City. Her and her father. She was very happy, finally, after weeks, she had found her daddy. Finally now she could breathe a bit since she set out from Megaton. So she thought.

But her father didn't have time for such things. First thing he went to do when they arrived to Rivet City was to meet with Dr. Li. And as soon as she was reasoned with, they ran to Project Purity.

And without thinking, her father was going to go inside, before the Doctor reminded him that there might be Mutants inside.

The Wanderer knew there were Mutants. She had to sneak by them to get to the tapes her father had left there. And now it was her time to clean the building of Mutants.

"You are probably the best one of us in combat. Please honey" Her father had said. He must have forgotten the state in that she was in. In the way towards Vault 112, she had run out of Assault Rifle ammo. On the way back, she ended up with only 3 rounds for the Hunting Rifle, and 30 for the trusty 10mm Pistol.

And now, when she spent ALL her caps in trying to cover the holes in her Armoured Vault Suit and filling up on ammo and stimpacks, he wanted her to go fight more Super Mutants. Fighting them when you have the Lions' Pride along with you is hard enough, but no, of course she had to go fight EVEN MORE in the dimly lit, claustrophobic in the confusing corridors of Project Purity.

At that point, she honestly thought about flipping his father off and just buggering off, but by her miraculous amount of patience and respect for her father, she resisted the temptation.


	2. Chapter 2

She shot her last shot with her Hunting Rifle. It did hit the Mutie in the head. But, unlike what she hoped, the Mutant didn't fall dead. Tough assholes.

"How am i going to kill it now?"

Before she could start thinking about that, though, she had to worry about dodging an angry Mutant's Super Sledge. She quickly rolled to the left, effectively dodging the swing. She grabbed her Combat Knife, and before the enemy could react, she dealt a cut on the Mutant's arm. He laughed, barely feeling the cut "You will need more than that" he yelled, feeling victorious already. And so he swung his Sledge as fast as he could. Too fast for the Vaultie to be able to dodge. She was thrown into the ground as she felt a crack in her ribs and a heavy pain take over. She landed over a dead Mutie. Desperately, she looked for something to defend herself.

Happily, she found just what she needed, or something close to that. A sawed off shotgun. Not her favourite gun, but it would have to do. She grabbed it and looked up, to see a Super Sledge directed towards her face.

She barely dodged it, and when the Mutant raised the Sledge for a downwards swing, she shoved the Shotgun against his chest and pressed the trigger. And heard heard the hammer hit 2 spent shells.

"Fuck me"

She said, observing the shotgun not fire.  
Then it popped in her mind. The mine limit.

The mine limit was the backup plan the Wanderer had adopted after too many knife fights. Before any engagement, lay down a safety line of mines in case things get dangerous. If a fight goes the wrong way, run towards the mine limit. Any pursuers still chasing you will end up with more holes in them than Swiss cheese

And so, because her life did depend on it, she ran like the wind. And, as expected, the Mutie followed. And when she jumped over the mine limit and ducked, she just hoped this would be enough to put the fucker down.

And then BAMM! When she looked back, she saw a leg-less Mutie.  
Finally, the last Super mutant was killed. She just sighed. At least now she could sleep a bit while her Dad and the rest of the scientists worked on the Project. While she did have an interest, like her Dad, in science and how this would work, right now she just wanted to sleep.

And so she, covered up in blood, both her's and the Super Mutants', opened up the Memorial's door, and yelled "It's clear".

When James looked at her, his jaw dropped. She didn't see her Vault 101 daughter, created in the safest place he could find, innocent as a flower. No, like flowers, that didn't exist anymore. In front of her was a battered child, covered in blood and guts, but also a dangerous person, the kind of girl you don't make a witty comment to, out of fear that she will break your thumb in 3 different places. "What had happened to her?" he thought to himself. "You, you happened, when you left her to go repair your hopeless dream".


	3. Chapter 3

From there on, most of the things got a bit blurry. She went to sleep, only to be waken up by his dad. She had to go repair a few parts that had been broken by the Mutants.  
The Mutants still manage to be annoying, even from beyond the grave.

Then in the middle of a repair, some screw ups in fancy armour and guns showed up. The armour didn't protect them from neck slices, thankfully. But they did have some sweet guns. Like the ones the Lyons' Pride, only they wore different armour and wanted to take the Project for themselves. As if Muties and raiders weren't enough, now there were more assholes, and these had good guns and training.

But as she arrived to the rotunda, she saw her father and an assistant closed in the machinery, along with 3 of those assholes, one of them with a fancy raincoat.

Enclave, they called themselves.

Then, in a few seconds, the situation turned from bad to worse, with a shot assistant, threats of death, and... "Wait, daddy, what are you doing? Daddy? DAD?!"  
He just killed himself. He triggered an error in the system, causing a strong radioactive blast. "I'm sorry honey. I truly am. I wish i could have done more for you. But now, you must leave me. Run. RUN" were the last words the Vaultie would ever hear from her father ever again.

The Wanderer was just stuck watching his father die in radiation poisoning. Then, a series of yelling scientists and firefights accompanied by tears happened. The Wanderer couldn't even think. What just happened? She was barely concentrated on what was happening around her. She was in shock. What just happened?

And that's how she ended up in the Citadel's dining room, sobbing and crying, surrounded by a bunch of soldiers that didn't know whether to go try to help her or just leave her alone.

The Elder said she could stay there for as long as necessary. She accepted the offer, and ended up in a cycle of crying, sleeping, and staring blankly at whatever was in front of her, trying to get used to the fact that her Dad was dead. The cycle lasted a week, before she gave up on crying and complaining. She got debriefed on her task of retrieving the GECK and left.

She didn't go immediately to do her task though, no, for the next weeks, the Wanderer was sighted around the whole Wasteland, doing everything, from helping people, to destroying raider camps, to freeing slaves.

When she returned once again to Megaton, Simms could barely recognize her. Where there had been a fun, hopeful kid didn't give up on helping anybody, to a cold, distant, effective killer. She still helped people, only now she preferred to do it to catch the bad guy and punish him, using cruel traps and fear, instead of helping because of the people who needed help.


End file.
